


The Annual Grump Slumber Party

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Polygrumps - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Also Pile of Gay, Big Ol' Pile O' Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, Like Too Many Ships, M/M, Movie Night, Multiple Pairings, Multiple ships, Spin the Bottle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute fluff, dog pile, sleep over, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: I love spin the bottle fics and fic where everyone has a nice time and cuddles. It's great. One of my only fics without grown men crying! I know, it's a shame, but if you like fluff and spin the bottle then come on in! XD (teen for language)





	1. Initiation

It was finally time! Time for "The Annual Grump Slumber Party: No Girls Allowed ~ Final Match Edition". Arin was really proud of that title. He always added a 'My Finest Work' to the end of the title whenever he said it. This time, however, someone new was coming. Seeing as Brian hadn't been an official Grump until recently, he never got to go. He had heard rumors from the girls about it though. They'd say stuff like how Arin was always drowsy after it and how Ross ceased his endless torment for a few days. It definitely intrigued Brian to say the least.

"So, Arin?" Brian slumped onto his shoulder. "About tonight?"

"Sup?" Arin spun in his chair to make eye contact. "No spoilers tho!" He winked dramatically.

"Ugh. Fine. I know the after effects of this thing, whatever it is, so I'm prepared as much as possible. I guess I'll just have to wait." Brian pouted sarcastically. 

"Y'know what dude? I think it's actually time we kick the girls out! I'm so pumped!" Arin shimmied in his chair.

"That excited to get rid of your wife? Man, whatever this is, it's gotta be occult." Brian laughed.

Soon they had gotten the girls to scram. They mumbled something about their own slumber party and it being way better. Arin shut the down behind them with a sigh. He looked almost sad for a moment before looking up with a devilish grin. Dan poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Are they gone?" Dan looked around.

"Yep!" Arin practically squealed. "Ready for Brian's initiation?" He smirked, playfully.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Dan yelled sliding out of the kitchen. What on earth was he wearing? A baggy, worn out graphic tee, plaid sleeping pants, and giant, fluffy socks. It looked really comfy.

"Wait. Was I supposed to bring pajamas?" Brian looked to Arin.

"Next year. This year, you get to wear to newbie duds!" Arin cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Barry! Ross! We're all set!" Brian heard a faint scurrying sound and then the pair appeared around the corner, holding something behind both of their backs. "Okay! Three, Two, ONE!" Arin shouted. With that Barry and Ross stepped to the side, presenting a large, fuzzy, and pink onesie. 

"You've -got- to be kidding me." Brian said, deadpan. "No fucking way I'm wearing that."

"Oh, C'mon man! We all had to wear it!" Ross teased.

"It's actually not that bad. But it is a bit warm." Barry tried to encourage him.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." He groaned, snatching the outfit from the two. "I'll be back."

"Take your time!" Arin called after him. "We all to get changed too."


	2. Karaoke Fight to The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this bit was written at 3 am so I'm sorry it's gonna be bad XD

'Oh, come on.' Brian thought looking at himself in the mirror. There's -no- way Dan fit into this. The pant legs of the furry... thing... barely reached his ankles. The sleeves were worse, having to be roll up to look have decent. 'Whatever' Brian scoffed to himself then marched into the grump room where everyone was already settled, waiting for him. 

"Hey hot stuff!" Dan whistled then burst into laughter.

"Laugh it up! How tiny this must have been on you! I almost feel bad. Almost." Brian grinned, slyly. He sat down next to Barry. "So, now what?" 

"Now!" Arin announced. "Now we sing!" He gestured to a small mic and VHS player, presumably loaded with only the cheesiest songs. "Only one condition! You have to sing whichever song is up! And since you're the newest you get to start!" Arin beamed. That didn't seem to hard. Even if the others had an unfair advantage of know the songs.

Brian was first. He had to sing "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. Not too hard. 

Dan faked a tear. "Not bad. Not let me show you how us pros do it!" He grabbed the mic for Brian and started his song. "Escape From The City" from Sonic. Dan sang beautifully, as always. 

"Pshh! You call that karaoke?" Ross stepped up to bat. His song was "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic. How... fitting. He sang his sadistic heart out and ended with a mic drop. Thankfully, Barry was able to catch it before it actually hit the ground.

"So, you or me next?" Barry looked to Arin.

"By all means!" Arin motioned dramatically. Barry's song was "22" by Taylor Swift. He knew the words, the dork. He seemed to enjoy the attention. When he finished he bowed, then handed the mic to Arin.

"You bitches ready to get slain?" Arin swagger up in front of the Grumps. His song was in Japanese, the bastard. "Viva Happy" by Hatsune Miku. He nailed it. I guess he had been practicing. He even threw in the occasional peace sign or cute dance move.

"Jesus, Big Cat! You changed the tape! So not cool!" 

"So, um, who won?" Barry asked. This was a contest.

"It's to a vote." Arin shrugged.

In the end Barry ending up winning. Brian yawned. What time was it? 7:46?! Man, he felt like an old man.

"HEY!!" Arin yelled. "NO YAWNING. We haven't even gotten to the good parts! That was just the warm up!"


End file.
